


Housewares Employee

by orphan_account



Category: evil dead - Fandom
Genre: Ash Williams - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), ash Williams/original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this for me but y’all can read this if you want.Caroline Wilson is an artist, living her own life and creating as she pleases. One fateful day she stumbles into the Housewares section of her local S-Mart. She meets a charming (but flirty) young man. Will her little crush remain that, or will it turn into something more?





	Housewares Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note! This takes place BEFORE the events of The Evil Dead! (Also thank you if you’re reading this!! <333)

Caroline rummaged through her supplies, trying to find the colors she needed for her newest painting. She was currently working on painting the walls of her art room, like a mural. She grew frustrated, not wanting to go out and buy new paints. 

“Come on..” She grumbled under her breath, searching through the same containers over and over, hoping the paints would suddenly appear. Finally, she gave up with a huff and grabbed her purse, knowing she needed to go stock up on art supplies. 

She looked at her house before leaving. Small but beautiful Knick knacks decorated pieces of furniture, and the top of the old black piano. The house lights were slightly dim, giving the rooms a warm appearance. Most of the furniture was vintage, mostly passed down from her grandmother. Actually, almost everything was. The walls of the living room were sleek dark wood, and the carpet was soft and tan. 

An old but clean looking welcome mat with sunflower designs on it laid under her feet. She looked at it, then softly closed the door to her house, and locked it on her way out. As she stood in the driveway, she looked over her place. It was a cozy cottage, not exactly small, actually it was quite large. But it felt warm, cozy, lived in. 

The outside was covered with flowers and greenery. She didn’t tend to it often, so it was a little disheveled. But it looked disheveled in a good way. She had set up hummingbird feeders, and birdhouses, and beautiful wind chimes. Two gorgeous cherry blossom trees lived in front of the house, one on each side. Blossoms that had fallen from their trees lived on the dirt driveway. A small but nice looking car sat on the left side of the driveway. 

If you were to drive to Caroline’s home, it would be completely hidden by trees, until you came across a gap in the trees. In between the trees was a path, big enough for one car to fit on. Trees adorned both sides of the road. Trees mostly surrounded the house, there wasn’t another house in sight from her place. Not that other houses were super far, they were just out of sight. 

Caroline got in her car, and exited the small isolation of her home, onto a normal road. She drove for about 10 minutes before stopping in front of the store “S-Mart”. She parked her car in the lot, and walked into the store. It had been a while since she visited the drab, dull looking overly air conditioned store, so when she came to the realization that S-Mart had completely rearranged their aisles, she was more than confused on where to find anything. 

She wandered aimlessly among the aisles, searching intently for the art section. The aisles only seemed to get deeper and deeper. Soon she came across what looked to be Housewares. Strange pieces of house decor came into view, and she could only wonder if she’d ever find what she was looking for. 

‘what?’ Was the only thing she could think to herself. Would this never end? Would she die here? Would she have to wait till closing time to steal some food and sleep in one of the big aisle shelves to survive? 

“Hey! Are you lost? Sorry about that, we recently rearranged the aisles. Do you need any help? You’re in housewares sweetheart.” 

Caroline swiveled head towards the kind voice that had addressed her. There stood a charming, and quite handsome, young man. He stood behind a counter, with a blue uniform on. He looked about the same age as Caroline. They must’ve both been about college students.

Caroline gave a small laugh, being a little embarrassed. “Yeah, I do. Can you point me to the art supplies?” She asked kindly. 

“Sure can! It’s aisle 12, about 3 more aisles down thattaway.” Ash said, pointing his finger in the direction Caroline would’ve gone if she kept going past the housewares section. 

“Thank you so much! Uh..” Caroline looked down at his name tag. 

“Ash.” She said with a smile, looking back up at him.

“Anytime.” He said with a sly wink, and a bright smile. 

She couldn’t help but smile back at him. Caroline swiftly walked towards aisle 12, wanting to go before she said anything too embarrassing. Her face grew hot and a huge smile spread across her red cheeks as she walked away, thinking about Ash. He was so kind, and awful cute. ‘What have I gotten myself into..’

Before Caroline could dwell any further, she found aisle 12. She looked over the different paint colors and shades, finding the ones she needed. As soon as she was sure she had the paints she needed, she left the aisle and began walking back to checkout.

As she walked she grew nervous. ‘Should I talk to him again? What do I say?’

As the aisle grew into view, she decided to stumble into it one last time before leaving.

“Well hi!” Ash greeted with a small wave. 

Caroline waved back, a small blush and a smile growing on her face again.

“Housewares again huh?” Ash asked, laughing a little.

Caroline nodded, giggling softly.

Ash blushed and a bright smile spread across his lips as she laughed.

“I’m guessing you’re looking for checkout? Just keep on heading that way until you find the first register, they’re pretty easy to spot.” He said, again pointing her in the right direction. 

“Thanks again Ash.” She said with a wink, not needing to look at his name tag.

A feverish blush grew on Ash’s cheeks after she said that. 

Caroline headed back to checkout, still thinking about that damn employee.

Ash stood still and thought about everything that had happened. He blushed thinking about Caroline. Her blonde curls, her freckles, her bright eyes and smile, and the way she held herself. So confident. Wherever she walked, all attention immediately grew on her, even if she was rather short. 

“Wow...” Ash whispered to himself. 

“I’ve got it bad..” he said, his blush still lingering on his cheeks.


End file.
